Mrs. Mac
Mrs. Mac is the third main protagonist of Jonathan King's horror-comedy film Black Sheep. She was played by Glenis Levestam. Origins Background She was quite elderly already when Angus was twelve and his brother Henry was ten. Mrs. Mac was the life and soul of the farm and very pleasant to everybody. She always was one step ahead of events and in a case of this she turned up to tell the young brothers that their father had been killed by his jeep falling off the cliff. Unfortunately, this happened at the same time Angus had viciously killed Henry's pet lamb, and worn its severed head as a mask to scare Henry, and this was too successful - Henry had a fear of his brother Angus as well as a fear of sheep. In the film Mrs. Mac first appears, humorously pointing a gun at Henry because its been ten years since he was last there and she failed to recognize him. When she did recognize him, she apologized and greeted him well. She said Angus would be pleased to see him. Mrs. Mac was making dinner because all the investors were going to be hosted at Angus' house. So Mrs. Mac had a lot of work to do and she was preparing her favourite food, haggis. Humorously, she sang the song "Addressing a Haggis" when she made it. After she reintroduced Henry to farmhand Tucker, who took him on a tour of his old home, Mrs. Mac was back in the kitchen making dinner. Through a series of events when Henry, Tucker and lost animal activist Experience saw that the sheep were revolting (literally) Mrs. Mac was surprised when Angus turned up just after he'd given Henry his family fortune and said that Henry wouldn't be coming back. Mrs. Mac was a bit hurt and said Henry would have at least said goodbye. Angus said accidents happen, but he had just sadistically let Henry fall into his disposal pit. However Henry escaped in time with Experience, and got infected by a sheep along the way. There in the barn they met Grant, Experience's partner, who had got lost. However Grant was now a gigantic were sheep monster. They shut Grant in the barn for safety. Mrs. Mac was out fishing and she heard thunder of thousands of sheep hooves and got worried. Henry and Experience got to Angus' presentation in time to witness all the sheep arrive. Unable to save anyone, they could only watch as the sheep killed twelve businessmen, and infected five of them, then Henry and Experience were summoned by Mrs. Mac who drove up saying they were in time for dinner. On the way, they ran over an infected sheep and killed it. Mrs. Mac saw several screaming businessmen and several corpses and knew something odd was happening. She barricaded Henry and Experience in the farmhouse and waited for the sheep to attack. Henry said he wanted to call the authorities and Mrs. Mac said the phone was in Angus' study. Inside, Henry found Angus had used his and Henry's semen to create the virus which made the sheep infected and he found Angus had a pretty fucked up view of animal husbandry. During the standoff, Mrs. Mac realized Henry was infected, and slowly becoming a were sheep. When Henry complained he was a sheep, Mrs. Mac said no, Henry was a man and his father would have been proud of him. Henry realized he had to stop Angus by himself, but before he left, he gave Experience a kiss, which made Mrs. Mac laugh. After Angus had been defeated by Henry and eaten by his own sheep, Henry used a cigarette lighter to kill the infected sheep. The next day, Henry and Tucker gave the cure to the were sheep, who all became human again. Mrs. Mac gave Experience what she claimed was a piece of chicken, but Henry whispered she'd eaten sheep testicles. Everyone began laughing as Experience hastily spat it out. Personality Mrs. Mac was a kindly old woman who could see the best in people, even when confronted by the were sheep Grant, she said she wasn't afraid of him. Despite Angus' arrogance and cruel experiments she didn't demean him and she was not afraid to use force if she had to. Gallery Futile_to_defend_thy_honour.jpg|Mrs. Mac and Henry Glenis-levestam-black-sheep-2006-EFANYT.jpg|Mrs. Mac hurt by Angus' comment Black-sheep-year-2006-new-zealand-nathan-meister-glenis-levestam-danielle-C5KCJX.jpg|Mrs. Mac cheekily gave Experience some "sheep balls" to eat Category:Wise Category:Elderly Category:Female Category:Horror Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Wealthy Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Successful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Optimists Category:Comedy Heroes